Daniel Pineda
InfoEdit I'm a big fan of Thomas and Edward (from Thomas and Friends), as well as Rayman and Globox (from Rayman), Fur Foot and Papa Smurf (from Toad Patrol and Smurfs), Rune and Leo (from Jungle Emperor), Ten Cents and Hercules (from TUGS), Crash Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot), Horrid Henry and his Dad (from Horrid Henry), and Casey Jr and Toyland Express (from Casey Jr and Friends). I love making up Ringo Starr US narrations, George Carlin US narrations, Michael Angelis US narrations, Alec Baldwin US narrations, Michael Brandon narrations, Mark Moraghan narrations, and Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan. My Favorite Thomas Characters #Thomas #Edward My Favorite Toad Patrol Characters #Beauty Stem My Favorite Thomas Couples #ThomasXEmily #EdwardXMolly #PercyXRosie My Favorite Rayman Couples #RaymanXLytheFairy #GloboxXUglette #BabyGloboxXTily My Favorite TUGS Couples #TenCentsXLillieLightship #HerculesXSally #PuffaXTheDuchess My Thomas Parodies Rayman *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Both blue and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Emily as Ly The Fairy (Both the main females) *Percy as Murfy (Both green) *James as Clark (Both vain and proud of it) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful) *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Bulgy as Ninjaws *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Troublesome Trucks as Robo Pirates and Zombie Chickens *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Teensies *Mavis as Carmen The Whale *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Magician *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Betilla The Fairy *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Globette *Rosie as Bembette *The Devil Diesel (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Grolem 13 *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Freinds) as Umber *Scruffey as Andre *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Mr. Dark *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur (Both big, strong, evil, and scary) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Reflux (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama *and more Crash Bandicoot *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot (Both wise, kind, older, helpful, and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Percy as Polar (Both share the same letter 'P' at the beginnign of their names) *Toad as Pura (Toad and Pura are both western) *Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Edward and Aku Aku) *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Both devious) *Gordon as Tiny Tiger (Both big, strong, and powerful) *James as Dingodile (Both vain) *Henry as Papu Papu (Both clumsy) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ripper Roo *Hector as Koala Kong *Arry and Bert as Komodo Bros. *BoCo as Trash Bandicoot *Bill as Dr. N Gin *Ben as Penta Penguin *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bearminator *Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like STew and Chick Gizzard Lips are) *The Horrid Lorries and The Spiteful Breakvann as The Elementals *Cractyl and Magon (from Wario World) as The Evil Twins *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Rusty Walrus *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Farmer Ernest *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Oliver as Ebenezer Von Clutch (Both green and western) *Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheaks *Diesel 10 as Emperor Velo XXXVII (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *George as Nitrous Oxide (Both green and evil) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as N Trance *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Carbon Crash *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Real Velo *Hefty (from Smurfs) as Krunk *Hercules (from TUGS) as Nash *Toby as Norm *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Geary *Spongebob and Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Zem and Zam *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Evil Crash aka Naga Crash *Daisy as Dr. Neo Cortex's Mother *Troublesome Trucks as The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies *Scar (from The Lion King) as Velo Minion *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Spyro The Dragon *The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Flora as YaYa Panda *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Viscount Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro (Both the main heroes of the show) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Emily as Cynder (Both the main females of the show) *Toad as Blink (Both western) *Edward as Professor (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Flame (Both red) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Hunter) *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Zoe *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sgt James Byrd *Hefty (from Smurfs) as Cleetus *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main big, strong, powerful, and evil villains) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Both the main female villains) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ignitus *James as Agent 9 (James and Agent 9 are both vain) *Gordon as Bentley (Both strong and proud) *Henry as Moneybags (Both wise and kind) *Molly as Elora (Both kind) *Rosie as Ember (Both pink and love Thomas and Spyro) *Mavis as Sheila (Both kind) *Smudger as Ripto (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Bulgy as Red (Both red) *Toby as Zeke (Both old) *Elizabeth as Ineptuna *Devious Diesel as Yeti (Both devious) *George as Master Chef *and more Upcoming Projects #Super Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64 #Star Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64 #Super Thomas World for Super Nintendo #Trainz and MSTS Thomas and Friends Remakes #Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island for Super Nintendo #Super Thomas Sunshine for Gamecube #Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for Super Nintendo #Super Thomas Galaxy for Nintendo Wii #Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) for Nintendo 64 #Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64 #Percy's Story for Nintendo 64 #Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) for Nintendo 64 #Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64 #Thomas's All-New Animated Series (VHS) #Sodortasia (A Thomas/Fantasia Parody) #Sodortasia 2000 (A Thomas/Fantasia 2000 Parody) #Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video (Thomas/Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video Parody Version) #Living Books (Thomas/Living Books Version) Thomas's Dream Team (Nintendo 64) Films *Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Gordon Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Super Thomas 64 (Nintendo DS) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Pufle's Chameleon Twist (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Wii Character Sports (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Thomas Tennis (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *The Legend of Tillie: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Battle Trains: Global Assault (PlayStation 1) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) - Daniel Pineda's Version. *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version. Category:Daniel Pineda